Make It Last
by The Converse Queen
Summary: Cami and her 9 other friends try to make the best of their last year at school. Will there be some romance involved in this master plan?
1. That Goes on Top

**A/N: So I had this idea for a story when I read a story... So um yeah. Hope ya like it :]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize but my OC's belong to me :]... Shocker really.**

_**Weeeellllll enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>Make It Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 1: That Goes On Top

"CAMDEN!"

"WHAT?"

"SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"OKAY!"

I pulled on my favorite pair of purple skinny jeans and a skin tight black v-neck t-shirt. I pounded down the stairs and ran to the front door of our loft in London. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. Frederick Arthur Weasley || was standing at the door with his cousin James Sirius Potter, both of them being my best friends. I screamed at the top of my lungs pulling them both into a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa Cami! We have to breath ya know," Fred choked out laughing.

"Hah! Sorry 'bout that!" I laughed. "Follow…"

The two cousins followed me up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed next to me. "I'm almost done packing I just have to find my wand…" I said glancing around the room for the umpteenth time that day.

James who had gotten up said, "Hey Cami? Ever think of checking in these?" He held up a pair of boots which is where I usually keep my wand… Damn that ever smart boy…

He laughed while throwing my 9 ¾ inches, ash, and Dragon heartstring core wand at me. I caught it with ever so ease as my skill as a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hey, I try not to brag :].

Through the next hour Fred and James helped me pack my clothing into my trunk. I dragged it down the spiral staircase into the kitchen where my dad Oliver Wood and my mom Shane Wood were eating pizza in. I walked over to them leaving my trunk by the front door. "I'm leaving now," I said hugging them both.

"Alright love you," Shane said.

Oliver ruffled my dirty blonde curtain of hair and whispered to me and me only, "Stay out of trouble okay Camden? And no more of those 'incidents' we talked about."

"What 'incidents' Dad?" I looked at him with a fake innocent stare.

His eyes furrowed together and I smiled at him, hugging him again.

"Bye!" I called as Fred, James and I walked out the front door into the hallway outside our apartment. We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to Diagon Alley where we met Fred's parents who took us all to King's Cross station. This had been a regular thing for us. But this time it was the last time. It was our 7th year this year. We promised to stay together and keep in touch after school, but now I'm thinking that may be a tad hard to do.

Once we got to Platforms 9 ¾, James went off to find his siblings and parents while me and Fred chatted with the other weird awkward amazing people that we hung out with including Abby Spinnet, Ali Longbottom, Lorcan and his twin Lysander Scamander, Connor Thomas, and Kyle and Sophie Finnigan who were also twins.

"Where's James?" Ali asked.

"He went to say bye to his 'rents," I explained and she nodded.

We continued to talk on the benches when James finally showed up. Apparently Ginny had become teary eyed again so he _had_ to stay and calm her down.

The loud and particularly peaceful whistle blew and our large group of friends all sprinted onto the train looking for an open compartment that would fit all 10 of us. We finally found one and I pushed my way into the window seat which I oh-so adored. Fred plopped himself down next to me and Connor sat across from me.

For the rest of the ride we all went through our summers and what we just felt like talking about. Mind you, we NEVER got sappy. Don't worry. ;)

Once we got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all the boys got into one carriage and all the girls got into another one.

"It's really weird how we do this," Ali said looking out to the side of the carriage.

"I don't know," I said responding to her. "I do spend a lot of time with them…"

"Oh yeah," Abby joked. "Says the one who complains to us every time freaking time you have your p –"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Abigail!" I interrupted.

Sophie wagged a finger at Abby mockingly which earned her a smack on the head from Abby. She laughed batting her friends hand away.

I sighed; glad to be back with my best friends again; back in the place where I belong.

Once we got to Hogwarts our large group stomped into the Great Hall to the end of the Gryffindor table, while Lorcan and Lysander went to Ravenclaw table.

"Bye Lysan!" Ali called out to her boyfriend who waved back.

"Aww true love! Don't ya think Soph?" I laughed gesturing at Lysander and Ali.

"Yup!" Sophie agreed laughing.

After the Sorting hat did its _thaaaaaaaaang_ we all chewed our food and chatted again.

"So Jamesie, how's you and that little 7th year who's sitting about 6 meters away from us working out?" I asked calmly.

"Perfectly," he said sarcastically.

"Awww was little Miss Jasmine Court not all she was spiked up to be?" Connor joked.

"Shut up you wanker."

"Tosser."

"That's the same thing!"

"So is your face."

"That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"So does your face."

"Alright enough with the pointless banter boys! It's getting on my nerves," Abby complained.

Connor stuck his tongue out at her maturely.

"Oh Connor. How much more mature can you get?" I said dreamily.

"Speak for yourself!" he yelled pointing his menacing finger at me.

"Don't mention it ever again," I ordered taking a bite of a baby carrot stick.

"Mention what my dearest?" he blinked innocently at me.

I flipped him off causing both of us to laugh so loudly that the whole of Gryffindor was staring at us. "Shove off you wankers!" Sophie yelled at them. They all stared back until all ten of us just got up and left. James slung his arm around me.

"Um is there any reason for you to raise the awkwardness you can already feel in the air?" I questioned James, not at all unhappy about what he did.

"Nope. Just a reflex I guess," he explained.

Fred smirked from the other side of me. "Oh yeah, you tosspot. From all those previous girlfriends you had."

Sophie burst out laughing and Fred winked at her. I leaned my head on James' shoulder as we made our way past the moving staircases that I almost die on every time and into the Gryffindor common room. Sophie and Abby went up to our dorm to discuss something peculiar that I did not want to know about, while Ali and I stayed with the boys in the Common room. After a long time of chatting and what not, I said, "Well I better 'hit the hay' as those Muggles say," and waved good-bye to everyone. Ali followed suit and we made our way towards the staircase.

"Hey Cami!" Kyle called.

"Yes?" I called back.

"What you just said rhymed!"

"Good job Kyle! You just graduated Kindergarten!"

"Shut up you wanker."

"Oh yeah. _I'm_ the wanker." That got me a pillow smashed in my ear. Ali and I walked up the staircase waving good-bye again.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

><p><strong>So uhm like review? Maybe? Please? Tell me if you think it's to rushed or like just plain old bad or if Camden's like a Mary-Sue! :D<strong>


	2. PAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAYYY!

**A/N: Eeeppp! Next Chaappie :] Thanks to my reviewers! :D You guys rock and were probably the fastest people who ever reviewed one of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Shocker.**

* * *

><p>Make it Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 2: PAAAAAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAYY! 

The next day I woke up around 8:00. I slowly climbed out of bed not bothering to change yet. Ali, being her usually peppy self in the morning was humming some random song and brushing her teeth. Abby was probably already at the Great Hall and Sophie was sitting on the edge of her bed, deep in thought. I walked over to Sophie. She glanced up at me and we both got dressed in silence.

Sophie, Ali and I all headed down to the common room where we met up with James, Fred, Connor and Kyle. I linked arms with James as we headed down to the Great Hall in silence. Apparently it was bothering Ali because the only thing you could hear next was a high pitched scream that drowned on forever. We all covered our ears in protest. "Stop! Stop screaming!" I shouted and Ali became silent once more.

"What the hell was that about?" Fred yelled.

"I don't know...It was way to quiet," Ali mused.

I started to laugh slowly. "So you just...scream."

"Yup."

"Tosser."

"Wanker."

"Same thing."

"I know."

"Love you Ali."

"Love you too, Camden."

The rest of breakfast was pretty boring. For some reason all of us were quiet. I was waiting for Ali to scream again but she was quiet still. After breakfast, I walked out to Herbology with just Fred surprisingly. Well at least we had it with the Ravenclaws so Lorcan and Lysander would be there. We both sat down next to them and Professor Longbottom began teaching. The rest of class went on pretty boringly and so did the day. I walked in through the portrait whole with Abby and Sophie. Fred, James, Connor and Kyle were all discussing something together by the fire. I skipped over to them, sitting next to Kyle. "Wotcher boys," I said quietly.

"Oh hey Cami," James said. "Were having a party tonight in the Common room."

"Beast," Abby muttered. I smiled and high-fived her.

"Is there a reason for a party?" Ali asked walking in from our dorm.

"Nope," Connor answered smiling at her.

Ali snorted and began to read her book that she brought down.

"Well James and I are going to get food from the kitchen," Fred said, him and James getting up. "You wanna come with?" he asked me.

"Uh ya sure," I said getting up and following them out. We walked down to the painting of fruit and I tickled the pear. The painting opened a hole into the kitchen where me, James and Fred gathered mountains of food and drinks for the party. I snatched a brownie from James and took a bite.

"Hey!" he yelled.

I smiled at him with brownie junk in my mouth.

"Ha ha very funny Camden," he joked. "C'mon you guys."

We all walked back through the portrait door. As James walked ahead, Fred pulled me behind.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You like James."

"What?" I almost shouted.

"You like James," he repeated bluntly.

"Where in Merlin's skinny jeans did you get that idea from?"

"'Merlin's skinny jeans'?" he questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at Fred and walked away from him, following James. How could I like James? What the hell? That makes...perfect sense... I stopped dead in my tracks and Fred pulled me back again.

"So you do?" he asked excitedly.

"I-I...I don't know!" I said exasperated. "Why?"

"Psh...The girl asks...'why?'" Fred said the "why" part in a high girl voice.

"I don't talk like that..."

"okay so maybe you don't know that you like him yet, yeah?" he prompted.

"Maybe..."

"So lets pretend you do. Say James likes you back," Fred said.

"That would never happen!"

"Hah! You admitted it! You like James!" Fred did a little happy dance to this.

"What? I-I...uh...fine. I like James. I LIKE JAMES!" I shouted. I hugged Fred.

He smiled at me and we made our way back to the common room.

"_PARRRTAAAAYYYY_!" Sophie shouted as we walked in through the portrait.

"Yes, Sophie. We're having a PARRRRRRRTAAAAAYYYYY!" I shouted gleefully mocking her.

"Git," she spat.

"Spaz."

"Prat."

"Pineapple."

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind. C'mon! I'll go get ma iPod," I said running up to our dorm and bringing my black iPod back downstairs. Then I stood on top of one of the tables and shouted. "Attention all Gryffindor. We're having a PAAAAAAAARRRTAAAAAAAAAAYY!" I punched the air and jumped off the table. The common room suddenly got louder and more party-ish. "Animal" by Neon Trees started playing. I walked back over to Fred and James and said, "Hey you guys."

"Hey. I like this song by the way," Fred said who had a bottle of Butterbeer in his hands.

"Thanks. One of my Muggle friends gave it to me," I explained. We all kind of stood awkwardly in silence which is really weird since we were at a party...

"Uhm, I'm gonna go...talk to Sophie!" Fred said and ran off leaving me with James. He awkwardly waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Ah! This uniform is torture!" I yelled, looking for an excuse to get away from James. "I'll be right back, yeah?"

He nodded and I sprinted up the stairs to my dorm. I quickly pulled on my purple skinny jeans again and a Neon Trees t-shirt I had. I walked back downstairs in green high-tops. I skipped over to Ali seeing her sitting by herself. "What are you doing?" she was reading a book.

"Reading," she said, dead-panned.

"C'mon! We're at a party! You can't just be 'reading,'" I encouraged. "Go get Lorcan and Lysander!"

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Ugh. Yeah, ya gotta!" I said pulling her up. She didn't protest as I pushed her out the portrait. I smiled to myself in content. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw the familiar curly brown hair and brown eyes looking at me.

"Hey," James said. He handed me a butterbeer and I drank it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Yeah..."

"Yup."

"So uhm-"

"Doyouwannagooutwithme?" James blurted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Cami!" I heard Abby call my name. She motioned me over.

"Sorry James," I said and walked over to Abby, feeling like I should've stayed with James for the rest of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>So uhm tell me watchya think of this one! :D Maybe in a revieweww? Ah okay so I couldn't really think of how to end this chapter so sorry if it's a little weirdd... <strong> **next chappie be up maybe in a couple of days! 2 or 3 most likely. Okay I'm babbling. Uh byee :]**


	3. Punching, Argueing, Dying, Laughing

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait! I'm such a god damn liar! Gosh. "Oh it'll be up in two or three days!" yeah right! SOOOO SORRY! :D Forgive me in a review? Love ya guys. Tell me if it sucked and I PROMISE to make the next chapter better!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. Wish I did but I don't.**

Make it Last

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 3: Punching, Argueing, Dying, Laughing, Sleeping.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were spent pranking with James and Fred, crying with Abby (her boyfriend broke up with her), and…yeah. I still can't shake the feeling that James has something to say to me! I feel like I'm being like purposefully stupid. Whatever.<p>

I was walking down from our dorm one day after a long day of classes, (my bun was really high up on my head that day. Sorry I never get it like that.), and suddenly Ali ran over to me, almost running me over. "Dude! You're not going to believe what I saw!" she shouted excitedly.

"What?" I mocked her excitedness, smiling.

She looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was listening in the almost empty common room. Finally she whispered, "James is snogging Logan Lewis!"

I almost fainted when she said that. "_What?"_ I hissed. Logan Lewis was my mortal enemy forever. She was bitchy little snog/shag obbssesed blonde Ravenclaw which didn't make any sense because she was as thick as a brick. Wanker.

"Yup! Plain and simple. It was a little gross if I may add... she was practically eating his face..."

"_You_ saw them? And didn't break it up?" I shouted. "Oh my Godric Ali you're disgusting!"

She scowled at me. "Well I guess you don't want to find out where they were snogging then..." she said all high and dry.

"Yes! Of course I want to find out you git!" I hissed. "Take me there so we can stop this madness!"

Ali grabbed my hand and was suddenly dragging me down several different corridors until we finally reached the Astronomy tower. We trekked up the long climb and peered out around the corner. There they were. Sucking each others' faces. Prats.

I basically lost it then and screamed at the top of my lungs. I maybe sorta regretted what happened next because Logan and James both ended up in the hospital wing NEXT TO EACH OTHER.

So I stomped over there and pulled Logan away from James by pulling on her bleach blonde hair. She screeched, but I cut the little whore off by punching my hardest punch I could muster and punched her straight in the nose. Suddenly she was covered in blood and Niagra Falls was gushing out of her nose. James screamed at me, so I clocked him in the jaw too. Ali (who had been just sitting watching this whole catastrophe unfold) sprinted over to me pulling me down the stairs and to the LIBRARY?

When we reached there she shoved me into a corner while throwing a box of tissues (?) and a book on Quidditch at me. "I'll be back," she said and did some spell with her wand that made me not able to move from that spot. Thanks Ali.

Like five billion hours later Ali came back with Fred, Connor, Kyle, Abby and Sophie. Ali undid the spell and I immediately jumped up scowling.

Oddly enough Connor was smiling like a crazy bastard. "What'dya do this time Cami?"

I wacked him upside the head and began to pout. "I puched Logan Lewis in the nose," I muttered darkly.

"And...?" Abby prompted, knowing that something else was up.

"AND she punched James straight in the jaw!" Ali blurted smacking my head.

I scowled at her, folding my arms. Fred bursted into laughter but Sophie shushed him.

"Why would you clock James in the jaw?" Kyle asked confused.

"BECAUSE James, Mr. High and Mighty, was snogging Logan!"

Then there was that awkward silence. Not the kind of regular silence in the library but the weird silence when everyone's to freaked out and confused to say anything to break the ice.

Finally Sophie quietly said, "But he likes you."

I stared at her not _quite_ believing what I was hearing. "But why was he shoving his toungue down that bitches throat?" I hissed.

"'Cause that's what guys do," Fred said with a tint of "DUH" in his tone.

Ali kicked him for being mean. Suddenly I remebered that Fred knew I liked James. Hopefully he doesn't say anything until I tell the others...

I blantly said, still confused, "You can't just SAY that. It makes no sense!"

"He can say that though 'cause boys just like someone then go suck faces with some random bitch," Kyle explained.

"Well that's stupid," Abby concocted. "Were 17 not 12. I think boys can understand their feelings right?"

"Not exactly," Connor said, glancing at Abby. "Sometimes guys think that because they have these weird feelings that make them go snog the hell out of random chicks instead of the one's that make sense or like them back."

"WHAT?" I shouted turning on Connor. "I do _not_ like James! I just _hate_ Logan!"

Ali laughed. "Yeah right! You've been wanting to stick your tongue down his throat since 5th year!"

My face made a weird confused look at her. Then it turned into a angry look. Then a sad look. Then confused again then finally blank. "Okay so _maybe -_"

"HAH! I knew it!" Sophie shouted gleefully. She then did this weird little happy dance I guess. She hugged me, extatic.

I pushed her off of me smiling a little. Fred had this ugly little smirk on his face along with Connor and Kyle. Ali and Abby were smiling weirdly with Sophie.

Suddenly Mrs. Peck, the librarian came speeding around the corner and screamed at us all to get out of the library this instance. We all sprinted out of there and walked up to the 7th floor me almost dying cause I was really happy all of a sudden. By the time we reached the common room we were all dying with laughter and happiness. We were chilling by the fire place when Fred announced, "Let's make an announcement that Camden Anne Wood likes James Sirius Potter."

I smacked him upside the head. "And why would we do that you moron?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Meanie."

"Mature-ie."

"Woooowww..."

"Shut up!"

"Baby."

"Tosspot."

"Wanker."

"Tosser."

Our pointless banter went on for another 5 minutes until Abby dragged me upstairs and we went to bed.

Sweet Merlin. Help. Me.


	4. Marching On

**A/N: Sorry for the late update (RHYME-NESS) again! Schools been a bitch and ya so. :P Sorry again if James is a little OOC in this chappie. I just needed him to be annoying.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, never will. :( Do own Cami and anything you don't recognize! :)**

* * *

><p>Make it Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 4: Marching On

"So we all agree were NOT talking to James?" I said nervously.

"Wait but why wouldn't you want to talk to James?" Connor asked stupidly.

"Because you moron," Abby said exasperated.

"If she talks to him, that means that she forgives him," Ali explained.

"And we don't want that!" Fred shouted happily.

Our large group minus 3 (Lorcan, Lysander and James) were all making out way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"God dammit! We have bloody Double Potions with the Ravenclaws!" Kyle shrieked.

"You're such a girl, Kyle," Sophie laughed. Her twin pushed her and she pushed him back. I rolled my eyes at the siblings and walked into the Great Hall. We then purposely sat down on the opposite end of the table then where James and Logan were sitting. Ali sneaked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with Lysander. Sometimes I get so jealous of her because she has such a perfect relationship. I also get jealous of Sophie and Fred. They're not really going out but practically are. Someone just needs to pop the question already! I kept staring over at James and Logan. She was laughing her little blonde hair off at some joke James had just said. When I looked closer I saw she had a giant white bandage wrapped over her ginormous nose. Hah!

"Hey you guys. Check out bitchy blonde's nose over there," I said laughing my ass off. Everyone looked over and started laughing.

"Oh my God!" Sophie said, practically leaning on Fred. I could tell he was blushing. I smirked secretly to myself. I sighed.

After breakfast, we headed down to Potions. When our large group entered the almost full room Professor White said, "Nice of you join us." I rolled my eyes and went to sit down next to Ali. She gave me a look saying that she was saving this seat for Lysander. I rolled my eyes again and went to sit next to Sophie. She was already sitting with Fred and Connor and Kyle were sitting next to each other. "Oh my God!" I muttered and went to sit next to Lorcan. Not that I don't like Lorcan (I love that little dude!) it's just that where he was sitting, on the left was James and Logan. :P I dropped my backpack on the floor and slid into the chair.

Professor White began to drown on about some random potion when James leaned over to me. "Thanks for breaking my girlfriends bloody nose!" he hissed. I kept staring straight ahead.

"Your welcome! Trust me. It makes her look a lot better than she used to."

"Bitch..." he muttered darkly.

"_What did you just call me James Sirius Potter?"_ I hissed violently.

"Uhm...I called you a BITCH. In case you couldn't here with that giant head in the way!"

"Okay you listen and you listen good," I threatened. "You _cannot_ call me a bitch. Next time you say something like that, I'll pound you and your giant ego into the Pitch so deep-"

"Miss Wood? Would you like to tell us the next step?" White interrupted.

"Uh..." I tried to think of what they were talking about. "uhh..."

"Any day now?"

"Uhm, pineapples?" I guessed smiling.

"No that is not correct. 50 points off Gryffindor for not paying attention."

"WHAT?"

"100."

"I -" Fred gave me the middle finger from in front of me so I shut up. Fucking Fruit cabobs.

Lorcan was snickering next to me so I flicked him on the head.

After double potions, I had charms (which I am pleasantly good at) by myself (don't tell anyone but I was excruciatingly happy that I only had it with Scorpious Malfoy who is _quite_ a good sweet talker!) so I walked down to lunch alone. Well except for Scorpious. :)

I waved goodbye to him, and sat down next to my suddenly annoying best friends. They were talking about Quidditch and such which I am obsessed with. No one knew about my ugly exchange with James.

"Obviously, England is going to win!" Sophie protested, an English girl at heart.

Connor joined in, his mother being American, said, "The United States just beat them though!"

"Hah!" I laughed sitting down next to Kyle and Abby. "Ireland just beat _them_ though!"

"They just beat them though!" I heard a high girlish voice behind me.

"Get lost Potter," I spat.

James was standing with Logan, her friends and some slimy Slytherins that James was just _best_ friends with now.

"Awww, little bitchy Camden is gonna come fight us!" Logan laughed shrilly but evily at the same time.

"If you call her that one -" Sophie started.

"Oh Cami, your friends are sooo -" Fred interrupted James with a roar and jumping on him. He punched him in the jaw while me and Sophie tried to rip Fred off of James. By now Headmaster Minerva McGonagall came over and shouted for them to stop fighting. I held onto Fred's one arm and Sophie the other. He was still struggling. Sophie was whispering comforting words into Fred's ear.

"Now why were you fighting?" McGonagall said calmly.

Everyone shrugged. Ali then piped up, "Logan called Cami a bitch, then Sophie started saying something to her and James interrupted her so Fred who obviously loves Sophie, tackled him and started punching him. Then you came." We all stared at her.

McGonagall finally decided that me, Fred, Sophie, James, Logan and some Slytherin named Josh have detention for a week and that Slytherin and Gryffindor each lost 200 points.

Heading back to the common room, we all had free period, Sophie was still whispering in Fred's ear. I smiled for the first time that day and plopped down next to Kyle.

"I guess you don't like James anymore then, yeah?"


	5. Mental but Brilliant Ideas

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the major delay again but school has been mental and giving out tests like every effing day so I have to study like a screwy spaz every day! (Btw integers are my WORST ENEMY EVER). Make me happy with a review? ;) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Harry Potter but I claim anything you _don't_ recognize!**

**A/N#2: AHH! 10-1 is my b-day! How 'bout wish me happy birthday and giving me a birfday present by giving reviews? Pleasey-weasley?**

* * *

><p>Make It Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 5: Mental but Brilliant Ideas and a lot of Punching faces

A month has passed since our little incident and now it was all cold outside. Today was Saturday and was snowing outside. I slumped out of bed onto the floor. The hard wood floor was freezing even when I was wearing my favorite pair of jimmer jams. They had Ireland's Quidditch logo plastered all over it. I was wearing my favorite shirt to. It had a picture of their Seeker Aidan Lynch on the front and on the back in black it said, "Back off. He's mine." I scratched my head and immediately piped up. I screamed and jumped to my trunk waking everyone else up in the dorm.

"Why are you screaming?" Sophie shouted groggily.

"Because!" I yelled pulling on a warm hoodie with a furry hood.

"Care to explain?" Ali asked sleepily.

I pulled on two snow boots over my jimmer jams. "Okay! Well every year, the first time it snows, me, Fred and-" I stopped short immediately. I dropped my gloves I was holding as a lone tear fell down my face. I quickly wiped it away and said, "Nothing. We do nothing every time it snows."

Abby, Ali and Sophie all glanced at each other. _Something was up_ their eyes read.

I kicked off my boots and threw my jacket on the bed. I blinked back tears as I remembered since we were toddlers me, Fred and James would play in the snow every year when it first snowed. We would have massive three way snowball fights until we couldn't feel our fingers. This year it's not happening.

I stomped out of our dorm, down the stairs and up the boys staircase. I barged into the 7th year boys dorm and saw that James, Connor and Kyle weren't there. Only Fred. I ran over to his bed where he was sitting up. He pulled me into a hug as I started crying my eyes out into his shoulder. He rocked me back and forth.

"I want him back Fred! I miss James!" I cried.

"I know," Fred comforted. He rubbed my back as I squeezed him tightly.

"We need to talk to him, Fred," I stated, sniffing.

"Of course. Let's talk to him alone after lunch," he agreed.

I nodded and sniffed. I rubbed my eyes as Fred gave me another hug. We then chilled in the common room together in our jimmer jams all day until we walked down to lunch with the whole crew (Minus James).

Once we got to our table, me and Fred walked over to where James was sitting. It took all of my Gryffindor courage to tap James on the shoulder and I finally did. "Uh James?" He at first ignored me so I tapped him on the shoulder again. "James?" I repeated more firmly. He still ignored me.

Finally Fred screamed, "JAMES POTTER TURN AROUND!" This made James turn around.

"What do _you_ want?" he sneered.

"_We_ need to talk to you!" I yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"Get your hands off me you filthy half-blood!" James shouted pulling away. I could not believe he just said that. Fred looked just as shocked. James had never cared that he was pureblood and I wasn't or that half of his friends weren't.

"J-Jame-" I started.

"Leave me alone you half-blood!" he screamed.

My mouth gaped and tried to form words but it was just too much. I bit my lips and closed my eyes for a moment. My fists clenched and unclenched as I tried to control my anger. Finally I opened my eyes and looked at James. It all happened really quickly. The next thing I knew my fist had collided with his left eye and I was speeding out of there as fast as I could. Fred had tried to sprint after me but he lost me on the moving staircases. I kept running up to the seventh floor and finally reached wear I wanted to go. My mum had told me about this place, called the Room of Requirement. She said her and Oliver used to come in here all the time... I almost puked up my stomach when she said that. I kept thinking _I need a place to be alone. I need a place to be alone. I need a place to be alone._

Finally a door materialized before me. I hesitantly grabbed the door knob and walked in. My mouth immediately dropped to the floor.

Neon green and purple (my favorite colors) beanbags were everywhere. _McFly_ and _Neon Trees_ posters covered the walls as well as the Ireland Quidditch logo. There was a herculean sized window gazing out at a beautiful white sand blue water beach. There was a black lustrous grand piano in the back along with a cherry red guitar. "It's _heaven!_" I cried out jumping into one of the beanbags. I felt completely at peace with myself and totally forgot about James, his snotty friends and this entire extremely shitty day.

The next day, I fell out of my bed and screamed. Tomorrow was our last day before Winter break!

I quickly got dressed pulling on a gray v-neck tee and purple skinny jeans. I pulled my knotty blonde hair into a bun and shoved brown _Ugg_ boots. I jumped excitedly onto Sophie's bed shaking her around. "_!"_ I cried loudly.

"What do you want?" she muttered groggily.

"Nothing moron! Just to have _fuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_" I shouted pulling her onto the floor. Suddenly a brilliant but mental idea popped into my head.

"How so, Camden? Maybe by SHUTTING THE HELL UP?" Abby screamed from the bed next to Sophie.

"No I have an even better idea than that, Abigail!" I yelled gleefully.

"Now what would that be?" Ali asked curiously.

"To ask James Sirius Potter out!"_  
><em>


	6. Surprises Big Time

**A/N: Sorry for the latish update. I feel like i'll always not be on time with updates just cause so yeah. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and all it's inhabitants. But I _do_ own Camden. Simple.**

* * *

><p>Make it Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 6:Surprises. Big time.

"WHAT?" My roommates all shouted simultaneously.

"I'm sirius!" I persuaded.

"Okay we all know you're not right in the head Camden but..." Sophie reasoned.

"But will you please explain what's going on right now?" Ali said exasperated.

"It's simple you guys!" I said smiling. "Even though I don't _really_ like James, I can convince him to stop being a douche bag by going out with me! Besides, I think he tried to ask me out at the party a couple of months ago."

Ali, Abby and Sophie all looked at each other with a weird look in their eyes.

Then Abby slowly started, "But won't that be like using him?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

There was a moment of silence as I waited for their answer.

Finally Ali blurted, "Because asking someone out but you _don't_ like them is horrible and you're being horrible Cami so stop it! Even though we don't like Logan Lewis, James might actually like her even though she's a big bitch. You can't just go around ruining people's personal relationships!"

"What Ali's trying to say is that if your just using James..." Sophie started.

"And you don't like him for real," Abby put in.

"You shouldn't ask him out! Just because your pissed at him doesn't mean that he isn't still sorta our friend!" Ali pointed out.

"But what if I really do like him now!" I shouted boldly, not really know what I was saying.

My three best friends all stared at each other. There was a long silence. Not an awkward silence, but the kind of silence where you can be in it for hours because you're with people you love. My fists, which were clenched, slowly unfolded. I ran a hand through my knotty hair. Ali slowly walked over to me.

"Do you really like him Camden?" she asked quietly.

Abby and Sophie quickly joined us.

"It'd be okay if you did," Abby whispered being unusually gentle. Abby was usually a rough, tough, screw-the-world kind of person if you know what I mean. She's not a tomboy or like emo or anything but she's...different. Abby can be an amazing wonderful lovable person if you really get to know her. It just takes some time, but if your really want to be her friend you have to be patient. It took me 4 years to even become her friend. First it was just me and Ali. Then Sophie came around about 3rd year. Finally in 4th year I invited Abby to hang out with us at Hogsmeade. Ever since then we've all been best friends. :)

I smiled at her. "I don't really know. I mean I guess I do," I said awkwardly.

Sophie hugged me. "Finally!" she yelled and pumped the air with glee.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed.

"Group hug!" Ali declared and pulled all of us together in a bonecrushing hug.

"Can't...Breath," Abby choked out trying to get away from Ali. Ali laughed letting go of all of us. We decided to go chill in the Common Room.

Once we reached there, we sat in the signature seats by the fire. I swear it's kinda gross cause Shane said that she and Oliver made out on the same chair like a billion times. I call it the Forbidden Chair of Love and Death so no one in our little group is allowed to sit there. Even if where all squished onto the couch and chairs.

Fred, Connor and Kyle quickly joined us by Connor sitting next to me, Kyle to Abby and Fred to Sophie.

"You guys guess what?" Fred excitedly said, slinging his arm around Sophie. I smirked to Abby.

"What Freddo?" I asked.

"Wow. That's a new one," Connor pointed out. I smiled at him and waited for "Freddo's" reply.

"There's gonna be a some 'Prefect's dance'!"

Sophie immediately jumped up and ran to the bulletin board. Surprisingly enough, since none of us are _real_ girly-girls like the one who twirl their hair with perfectly manicured hands and sing, "Lip gloss!" with a really high-pitched voice. But Sophie does love her Dances. She almost had a spaz when she found out that her dad, Seamus Finnigan, went to a dance and they didn't get to have one. But _now_ when they're having one...Dear. Merlin. Help. Me.

A high pitched squeal came from behind us and Sophie immediately ran back over. It's amazing she can run in heels. She started to do a really weird dance. Then she ran out of the room screaming about McGonagall.

"She's so weird..." Abby concluded.

"But we love her!" Ali said happily. Connor rolled his eyes and began to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. We all quickly followed him laughing and shouting the whole time.

Once we reached the entrance Ali squealed happily jumping into Lysander's arms. Ali went to sit with Lysander and his brother while we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I glanced over at the end of the table. James was sitting alone. Where was all the Slytherins he was _best_ friends with now?

"You guys," I muttered. "Check out James."

Everyone glanced down the table to where James was looking very bored, eating a piece of bacon.

"Imma go check on him," I said casually. Fred glanced up at me with worry in his brown eyes. I made a weird face, not sure how to react. I got up from the bench and walked over to where James was sitting. Instead of making the horrible mistake like I did last time I tried to speak to him, this time I immediately sat down next to James.

He made no note of me even existing. So I took a bacon stick to get his attention. (Okay maybe it was just to have bacon but WHATEVA.)

James glanced up and glared at me. His eyes softened a little when he saw me for an instant then they quickly hardened.

"Hey..."

"What do you want?"

I looked down. Then stared at him hard in the eye. "For you." I stabbed him hard in the chest. "To. Be. My. Best. Friend. Again."

James slouched a little at this. He bit his lip. (He does that whenever he gets nervous.)

"There's no need to be nervous, James. I'm your best friend. I need you back!" I said grabbing him by the shoulders.

Then all he did was this.

Kissed.

Me.


	7. Shopping is Irritating

**A/N: OMG. This chappie is sooooo long! Well compared to the others! I'm so freaking proud of myself. :) And yeah so anyway I'm looking for a Beta so it might be better in grammar and stuff like that. Enjoys. :)**

**Disclaimer: I _disclaim_ Harry Potter. But I _claim_ my OC's**

* * *

><p>Make it Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 7: Shopping is Irritating

My eyes were wide open with surprise, but surprisingly I didn't pull back. His lips moved against mine. I don't mean to sound cheesey but I felt like I had been eletrecuted and I swear my heart did a little dance. Finally when I ran out of breath I pulled back and stared at James with shock.

"Uh… uhm…um…" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry," James said breathlessly. He took me by the shoulders. "I'm such an ass hole. I don't know why I hung out with all the slimy Slytherins. They were horrible to you and everyone else to. _I _was horrible to you and everyone else. I don't want to just be friends again. Or even best friends."

"You want to…" I started with hope in my heart.

"Yes," James said. "Be even more than friends."

My mouth dropped to the floor with shock. FINALLY.

"Will you, Camden Anne Wood, go out with me, James Sirius Potter thee second?" James asked quietly but boldly.

I had the sudden urge to scream like Ali does sometimes, but I held it in. "Um, will you hold on for a sec'?" I asked and without waiting for an answer I quickly happily ran out the Great hall and began to scream and jump for joy. I did a weird happy dance.

After I had composed my self, I casually walked back over to James and said, "Yes James. I would love to go out with you."

James let out a sigh of relief. "Great," he said. "How 'bout that Prefect's Dance that's coming up?"

"Sure," I said smiling at him. I leaned down next to him and whispered, "You should apologize to everyone though cause some of them are still really pissed."

He nodded vigourously. "Of course."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later...James," I said wanting to cry. I gave him a really big hug, wiping my eyes.

"Later," I said waving good-bye. I got up, with a new yippie skippy step, walked back over to where I was sitting.

"Hey there Camden," Sophie said suspiciously.

"Hey there, Soph," I said taking a bite of bacon.

"What, uh, just happened over there -" Sophie started.

"_HMMMMMMMMMM?"_ Fred interrupted.

Sophie glanced over at him, rolled her eyes, and said, "Siriusly! What happened!"

"Tell us child!" Abby said giving me weird wiggly fingers and her eyes were all wide. It was slightly creepy.

"Okay okay!" I said laughing. "Someone asked me out."

"WHAT?" Connor yelled happiness escaping his blue eyes.

"Ohhhh _shhhnaaap,_" Kyle said snapping his fingers in a "Z" formation.

Abby glanced at him as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Who asked you out Cami?" Fred demanded, hitting the table with his fist.

"Oh check it out! It's a Gebra!" I said mock-excited.

"Siriusly!" Abby hit me upside the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Abigail!" I scolded, trying hard to suppress a smile.

Abby rolled her eyes at me.

"TELL. US," Fred urged once more.

"Camden Anne Wood. Tell us who asked you out!" Sophie badgered.

"Fine! And no need to go all "mother" on me, Sophia Erin Finnigan," I snapped.

"Continue on please!" Connor begged.

"Okay," I said breathing slowly. "James Sirius Potter asked me out."

Immediately chaos soon enfolded and all Hell broke out. Fred let out this giant roar of happiness while Sophie and Abby bombuzled me with tight squeazes and hugs. Connor and Kyle were doing this even weirder than mine, happy dance as they acted like monkeys and hooted like owls...

Ali, Lysander and Lorcan quickly joined us by Lysander and Lorcan joining Kyle and Connor. Ali practically jumped on me along with Abby and Sophie.

"OKAY!" I whooped at the top of my lungs.

Everyone stopped moving and they were all creepily smiling at me.

Suddenly McGonagall strode over and her lips were in a pinstraight line. "What is with all the screaming and...owl hooting?" she asked, eye-balling Connor, Kyle, Lorcan and Lysander.

"We're very happy for Cami," Kyle explained.

"Very, VERY happy," Lorcan put in.

"Well. Keep it down next time," McGonagall warned. "But may I ask...Why were you so happy for Miss Wood?"

"Oh uh James Potter asked Camden out," Ali said cheerfully.

McGonagall looked put out a bit. "Well congradulations Miss Wood."

"Thank you, Minnie!" I said cheerfully.

Then I swear I saw McGonagall roll her eyes the tiniest bit as she walked away.

I started laughing hysterically pretty soon and Abby, Ali and Sophie dragged me away towards the hall.

I sighed as we leaned against the walls of Hogwarts.

"Hey!" Sophie said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what this means right?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah...?"

"We get to go SHOPPING!" Ali and Sophie cheered symaltainiously.

Abby and I groaned symaltainiously.

"Oh yippie skippy," I said glancing at Abby.

She rolled her eyes at the two dancing girly girls in front of us. Well Sophie wasn't exactly girly but she still liked dances. A _whoooooolllleee_ lot. Ali on the other hand was pretty girl-ish I would say.

Abby, Sophie, Ali and I all got up to go walk to our dorm room to go hang out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ali dragged me out of bed onto the floor where I watched helplessly as Sophie dragged Abby down next to us.<p>

"Okay Girlies," Sophie started. "Today were hitting all the dress stores."

"And then some," Ali put in. "So put on your best walking shoes, most easy to change out of clothes and we'll meet you guys downstairs!"

As Ali and Sophie walked out of the room I noticed they were both wearing high heeled boots.

I quickly got dressed into warm sweatpants and pulled on a warm Ireland hoodie with the fuzzy stuff inside. I pulled on my warmest boots and grabbed a hat and a Gryffindor colored scarf. I walked down the long staircase to the Gryffindor common room and met Ali and Sophie in the middle of the room. We were all wrapped up tightly and warmly as we made our way down the big doors and walked out to the snowy filled hills. I walked next to Sophie as we trekked down the long path to Hogsmeade.

Once we reached the bustling down, filled with students, we headed to the first store we saw. Abby and I, reluclant to go in, had to be forced through the door into the small shop. Sophie threw a billion dresses at me and shoved me into the changing room, as Ali did the same to Abby, themselves grabbing a bunch of dresses and trying them on.

Finally... after an hour of shopping, standing in cramped rooms, trying on itchy dresses we finally found dresses that we all liked.

Abby had found a not to girly short, dress that was a sleevless dress and black at the top. From the top of her stomach down was white with black polka dots at the trim. She also bought a pair of black high heels that laced up the front.

Ali had bought a pretty short, fancy dress for a school dance. It was silky purple with orange, brown and pink tye-dye sorta patterned. It covered the shoulders and had a v-neck cut. It also had a indigo colored belt around the middle. She bought also a pair of old-fashioned heels that were brown on the bottom and cream colored front.

Sophie had a sorta poofy short sky blue dress that had a lacey texture. It was sleevless and had a black lacey middle sort of belt that had a big black bow on the front. She also had bought black high heels where you could see the tips of her toes and the rest of her foot.

I bought a short dress that was black, green and white. It had a green floral pattern at the bottom and a black top with spaggehtti straps. Not surprisngly I had just used a pair of old combat boots that I was secretly going to switch my heels out for just before we got to the dance.

We all headed to the Three Broomsticks for something to drink when Fred, James, Connor, Kyle, Lysander and Lorcan showed up next to our table.

"So are you guys all friends again?" I asked seeing James and Fred not punching each other.

"Yup. Completely forgave him," Fred said content.

"You made him beg for forgiveness didn't you," Sophie guessed.

"Yup. You know me too well." Fred winked at Sophie who blushed. "Anyway, Soph. I was wondering if you wanted to go the dance with me?"

Sophie glanced up at Fred, blushing like a maniac. "Oh, um...S-sure, I g-guess," she stammered.

"Great," Fred winked at her and headed to the bathroom.

All the boys scooted in next to us then, James on one side of me, Kyle on the other. James slung his arm around my shoulder as I slouched into his warm torso.

Kyle was looking down at his feet and Connor seemed to have noticed this. "Dude are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh uh yeah I just need to ask Abby something," Kyle stood up as Abby glanced up nervously.

"Abigail Chancey Spinnet. Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked bravely.

Abby's mouth dropped as her already wide eyes, widened. "S-sure. S-s-sounds awesome."

"Cool," Kyle breathed, reliefed. He sat back down next to me, smiling. I rubbed his back with praise.

When Fred came back, we all enjoyed the rest of the day at Hogsmeade, all extremely happy with ourselves. I went to bed that night, thinking, _Everything's finally back to normal now. Well almost normal._


	8. You make me wannaDANCE!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I need people to review. Seriously it really motivates me. I have never gotten this far with a story before so please review! PLEASE. I have no idea where I'm going with this story so if you could give me ideas that would be coollio. Enjoyy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Only my OC's. Hey that ryhmed. sorta. i think.**

* * *

><p>Make it Last<p>

By: The Converse Queen

Chapter 8: You make me wanna...DANCE!

Sweet. Merlin. Help. Me.

I was currently being yelled at by Sophie for wearing my old combat boots instead of high heels while trying to shimmy into a dress.

"I can't believe you brought back the heels! I mean what –" she was saying.

"SOPHIE. Shut. Up!" Ali interrupted from across the room, curling her long brown hair.

"But SIRIUSLY. Who buys shoes then returns them?" Sophie complained, pulling my bangs to the side and clipping them. She went on complaining for a while until I couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE! I'll wear the fuckin' shoes!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yay!" Sophie said hugging me from behind. An peaceful silence filled the room and my face began to convert back to it's original shape. Whenever I feel any kind of strong emotion my face becomes a bright red.

"You should really get fringe," she pointed out, grabbing a pair of her old high heels. They were black wedges and tied up the front.

"I know right?" I said, looking in the mirror. "My mum says I should wait until I get out of school because of Quidditch."

Sophie nodded her head in agreement while backing up and going to the bathroom to do her makeup.

I sighed looking in the mirror, running my hands through my hair. I had on silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner on which was what I usually wore. My hair was crimped in some places, others straight. I had added a purple extention on the side of my hair. I painted my nails purple to. I leaned back in my chair, not really used to this whole girl thing. I glanced over at Abby who was pacing back and forth between her and my bed. "What's up Abs?"

"Huh?" She glanced up from her excessive pacing. "Oh just nervous," Abby admitted.

I quirked an eyebrow and walked over to hug her. "You know he really likes you."

"Really?" Abby asked looking at me, while playing with her fingers.

"I've know Kyle forever," I said. "Trust me. He likes you. A LOT."

Abby smiled and I hugged her once more. "Let's go," she said getting up and getting Ali.

I walked into the bathroom to find Sophie putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Ready?" I asked.

Sophie turned around and smiled. "Yup."

We walked back to the door and walked with Ali and Abby down to the common room where we met James, Fred, Kyle and Connor. James gaped at me, (aw shucks ;).

"You look...amazing," he sputtered.

"Thank you," I said blushing a little. "You look great to."

James linked arms with me, leading the way to the Great hall where Ali met Lysander, hugging him tightly.

For awhile all of us were just laughing and having a good time while swinging casually to the music.

"Imma go get a drink," I said kissing James on the cheek and walking over to the drink table. I smelled the cup of punch and noticed that it was spiked with Firewhiskey. I shrugged my shoulders and took a big swig of it. I walked back over to James and whispered in his ears, "Someone spiked the drinks."

He looked at me with a hint of ammusement in his eyes. James laughed and then pulled me onto the dance floor. I leaned into his shoulder, his hands on my waist. I looked up at the giant figure in front of me.

"You. Are. Adorable," I laughed.

"I know," James said twirling me around.

I laughed again and smiled as twirled me once more. I leaned into his toned chest. His robes were soft as silk. We danced until the song ended. I went back over to the punch bowl where I found Sophie and Fred chatting it up. I wrapped my shoulders around them, partly drunk, as I had taken a couple more drinks of the punch. "Hullo love birds!" I sang.

"Camden..." Fred began.

"Have you been _drinking_?" Sophie said, as if it was the least possible thing in the world. Complete lie.

"What?" I said laughing. "No way! Well maybe just a little?" I slurred.

Fred laughed and brought me back over to James who held me up as I started to fall. "Cami?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hi Jamesie!" I slurred and kissed him on the lips passionately. I backed off as a fast song I loved came on. I squealed with happiness running towards Sophie, Ali and Abby. I pulled them onto the dance floor and we partied it up. I started to sing very badly. "Can you dance like a hippogriff!"

"Na na na na!" Ali finished spontaneously. I laughed along with my friends almost tripping on my own feet. The dudes joined us and pretty soon we were all dancing the macarana. All the other students were dancing to but not as... "weirdly" as us. Fred got everyone doing the fist pump and jumping up and down. I couldn't stop laughing and singing.

Finally the crazy song ended with everyone screaming and claping and cheering.

"Thank you Hogwarts!" the singer of the Weird Sisters shouted to us. "Have a great night! Woooh!"

"WOOOH!" I screamed back laughing, almost falling into Connor and Kyle. I smiled at them. They shrugged their shoulders and yelled,

"WOOOH!" together.

I sighed gleefully giving one more loud "WOOOH!" I pulled my hair onto my shoulder and walked over to where James and Fred were laughing their heads off. "What's up boys?" I said leaning into James chest and wrapping my arm around his waist while he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh n-nothing!" Fred could barely manage to choke out from the heavy laughter that took over the seventeen year olds bodies.

James was chuckling and I could feel the vibrations from his chest giving me an eerie feeling. It was...good.

After another hour of laughing dancing and getting even more drunk than before, we finally were exiting the Great Hall, heels and hands strung together, ties and bows undone. Ali and Lysander walked the opposite direction probably to go make out in the Ravenclaw common room. Lorcan followed with a sick face. "Help me!" he mouthed desprately.

I laughed into James shoulder almost falling over. He pulled me towards him by his arm on my back saving me from my death. (*sigh*) I smiled at him gratefully and kissed him on the nose. James rolled his eyes and laughed as we caught up with everyone else.

Finally we reached the seventh floor and reached the Fat Lady painting. Connor mumbled the password and I crashed onto the couch, my head and feet throbing terribly, even though I was smiling gleefully. After a couple minutes of resting Ali and Abby dragged me up the stairs saying something about it being 3:00 in the morning. I plopped down onto the bed not bothering to take off the dress and fell asleep instantly not realizing how tired I was.

Oh fruiting jeez.


End file.
